A Kiss That Started It All
by moonlightcherish
Summary: What if in the Cinderella story Kanata and Miyu did kiss? What would happen after?
1. The Kiss

Mc: Yeah, so welcome to my first fanfic! I decided to do Daa! Daa! Daa! Because it's one of my favorite animes. I'm also a huge KanataXMiyu fan. So this fanfic starts out at the wedding part of the episode and moves on from there. I DO NOT OWN DAA DAA DAA OR THE SCENE UP TO THE KISS. Just wanted to make that clear.

A Kiss That Started It All

_Ding-dong Ding-dong._ Wedding bells rang and great excitement filled the church as news of the prince's wedding filled the air. The doors opened and everyone in the church looked over at the couple.

The blonde-haired girl Miyu was wearing a long, white ruffled dress, with a wavy veil and white collar necklace. She was looking away from the brunette-haired boy named Kanata. He was wearing a ruffled blue and white long sleeved shirt. He too was looking away from the one next to him.

The two reluctantly walked down the aisle as the stepsisters sweat-dropped and the jealous girls cried for the prince. They reached the altar and an old man wearing a purple outfit stepped forward. Kanata's eyes widened.

"Dad!" he yelled with a surprised look on his face. Miyu gasped at the sight of his familiar face. He just wagged his finger.

"I am a Father. Not Dad." He smiled and looked at them.

"A monk as a Father? It's all messed up!" Kanata exclaimed. Father just kept smiling.

"Don't worry about the minor details. You know, you two look pretty good!" He stated as he winked at them.

They winced and looked away from each other. _W-why…with Kanata? _The thought was running through Miyu's head.

The same was true for Kanata. _Why…with Miyu?_

_But..._

They glanced over their shoulders at each other. When their eyes met, they blushed and looked away again. There was a long silence.

Miyu looked down. _What are we doing?_

"Hey Miyu…" Kanata's voice broke through the silence.

"Eh?" Miyu blurted out, startled.

Kanata continued, "Well you know… I feel kind of stupid…"

Miyu nodded. "Yeah."

Kanata turned to face Miyu. "Why don't we stop fighting? At least when we're in the story."

Miyu looked surprised, but turned to him and nodded. "Yeah you're right. I was able to become the princess, too." They smiled and turned to face the priest once more.

The priest grinned and held up his book. "Now that you two have reconciled, you may now kiss the bride."

Miyu and Kanata flinched. "EH?"

The priest came closer to them and raised his eyebrow. "You are going to vow your eternal love. Please, kiss the bride."

Miyu was blushing, the priest was making kissy faces to mock them, and Kanata was getting angry at him. _What the heck are you talking about, Dad? And that attitude pisses me off even more! _

Miyu, on the other hand, was freaking out. _W-w-w-what should I do? This is a dream but…but…_

_Geez…why do I have to kiss her? Even if it is a dream… _Kanata was thinking to himself.

_It's not reality. It's just a dream._

_That's right. It's just a dream. _Kanata looked at Miyu.

_Yeah, it's just a dream. _Miyu looked back at him.

_If it's with Kanata… maybe it's okay._

_If you're okay with it, then…_

Miyu closed her eyes and spun around to face Kanata fully. Kanata did the same. There was silence until Kanata gulped and placed hid hands on her shoulders. _Then…_

Miyu looked up at him, her face flushed, as they leaned in closer to kiss. They closed their eyes as their lips touched, in a sweet but passionate kiss.

The scenery around them started to fade, and Miyu opened her eyes to the familiar setting of the living room. She was still in her PJs sitting at the table. Kanata stirred and opened his eyes, also coming back to reality.

Wanya walked by with a laundry basket. "Oh! Did you both fall asleep? Why are you blushing?"

Miyu and Kanata looked over at each other…

and smiled.

More to come! I just wanted to get the first chapter done. Now the fun begins and let me tell you its WAY different than you would expect. Look for later chapters to come, I'll try to update this every day if you like it.

moonlightcherish


	2. Feelings Confessed

Mc: Well here's chapter 2! I know the first was just a recap, but now it's on to the real fanfiction. Once again, I do not own Daa Daa Daa.

Chapter 2

The next morning was all the same, Miyu and Kanata woke up late and were running around the house looking for their stuff. Wanya was busy feeding Ruu breakfast.

"Hey, Miyu, have you seen my socks anywhere?" Kanata asked as he gave Miyu the notebook she asked for.

Miyu looked around. "Yeah, they're over there." She pointed under the table to the white socks.

"Thanks." Kanata smiled and Miyu smiled back.

Wanya raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm." He said as he finished feeding Ruu.

Miyu looked over at the sitter pet. "What is it Wanya?"

Wanya scratched his head. "It's just that you two have been getting along… well lately."

Miyu smiled at him. "Is that a problem?"

Wanya shook his head fiercely. "N-no! In fact, it's better for Ruu too." He watched as Ruu floated over to Kanata and Miyu and latched onto their sleeves.

"Mama! Papa!" Ruu giggled as he tugged happily on their sleeves.

Kanata patted his head before handing Ruu over to Wanya. "We'd better get going." They both grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

"We're off!" They chorused as they shut the door behind them.

Wanya looked at Ruu. "I wonder what happened? Oh well, I have a lot of things to do. I'd better get started!"

Kanata and Miyu walked silently together to school. Miyu looked down at her bag. _This silence is making me uncomfortable… say something, anything!_

"Funny dream I had last night!" She laughed nervously when he gave her a strange look.

"About what?" He looked at her curiously.

Miyu flinched as she recalled the dream of her dancing with… and kissing Kanata. Her cheeks flushed red. _Shoot! I can't tell him about that!_

Kanata smiled. "Well I had a dream that we kissed."

Miyu's eyes widened. "Eh? You too?" _Well if he had the same dream too, maybe he…_

Kanata looked away blushing. "W-well yeah. But I don't know why I would dream about something like that! W-why would I kiss you of all people?" He saw Miyu's face get red. He braced himself, waiting for her to punch him, but she never did. Instead, her hair was covering her eyes as she looked down.

"Yeah…of course." Kanata noticed the hurt tone in her voice.

"Aw Miyu, I was just joking!" He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She swatted it away and turned to face him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why? Why is it always joking? I'm tired of it! That hurt, Kanata. That hurt! For a half a second, I thought you felt the same way I did about you!" Miyu gasped and covered her mouth, realizing what she had said.

Kanata stood there, shocked. Miyu turned and ran inside the school. She ran into a bathroom stall and leaned against the door, crying. _I said too much! Now he'll hate me!_ Her two friends Nanami and Aya walked into the bathroom.

Aya had stars in her eyes and was jumping up and down. "Yeah! So I was thinking for the next musical we could-"

Nanami looked at her confused. "What is it?"

Aya looked around the bathroom. "Do you hear crying?"

Nanami listened to hear the faint sound of crying. "Now that you mention it, yes."

Aya knocked on the bathroom stall door. "Who's in here?"

"Me." Miyu said as she opened the door. She quickly rubbed the tears off of her face and smiled. "Hi Aya, Nanami!"

Nanami helped her out of the stall. "Were you crying just now? You can tell us."

Miyu shook her head. "No! Of course not! Why would I be crying? I'm happy see?" She said as she faked a smile.

Nanami and Aya looked at each other, but shrugged. "Okay, if you say so. But you'd better hurry, or you'll be late for first period."

Miyu nodded. "Okay thanks." She watched them leave and paused as she grabbed the door handle. _Luckily I don't have any classes with Kanata today. I think I'll go on the roof at lunch to cool down._ She turned the handle and left the bathroom to go to first period.

Lunch

Miyu climbed the stairs to the rooftop and leaned over the railway at the edge. She sighed as the wind blew through her hair. _I haven't seen Kanata today yet. I wonder if he's mad at me…_

"Hey Miyu." Kanata's voice rang through her ears. She flinched and turned to face him.

_Speak of the devil…_ "Kanata you scared me." Miyu looked down at her feet.

Kanata stared at her. "Sorry. Look, about earlier…" Kanata saw her eyes get watery.

Miyu rubbed her face. "Why am I crying?" She rubbed her face constantly, but the tears kept falling. Kanata walked over to her and wiped her tears with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. Miyu's cheeks flushed. _I-I have to tell him!_

"I have to be honest… I-I love you, Kanata. Ever since I first saw you. I always have and I always will! You mean everything to me! You may not feel the same but-" She was cut off as Kanata placed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He put all of his feeling into it, hoping to give her the message.

After a minute, he broke apart for air, and they both stared into each other's eyes. Miyu was in pure bliss.

"But I thought you hated me." Miyu looked at him.

Kanata cupped her chin. "Well you thought wrong. I love you too, Miyu. More than you know." He bit his tongue and looked away embarrassed.

Miyu smiled. _He's never done anything like this before has he? _She giggled and hugged him tightly. He blushed and hugged her back.

"Oh how touching! This would make a great play!" A familiar voice filled the air. Kanata looked over to see Aya, Nanami, Santa, and Nozomu staring at them.

Miyu let go of Kanata. "What are you all doing here? And where's-"

_KANATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Uh-oh, we know who that is! I wonder what she's going to do to him? I guess you'll have to read the next chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!

moonlightcherish


	3. Waking up to reality

Mc: Haha! I'm back! I know it took so long to update. I'm really sorry about that! I guess I had just lost inspiration for this story. I also had no idea what I was gonna do next! Well now I know where I'm going with this fic…I think:)

I don't own Daa Daa Daa and probably never will.

Last Time: "Oh how touching! This would make a great play!" A familiar voice filled the air. Kanata looked over to see Aya, Nanami, Santa, and Nozomu staring at them.

Miyu let go of Kanata. "What are you all doing here? And where's-"

_KANATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Miyu's eyes widened. She didn't even have to turn around to know that Chris was glaring daggers at her. _It's starting to get really hot out here…oh wait, that's just the fire around Chris…_ She laughed nervously and tried to back away slowly, but Chris ran up and grabbed her sleeve.

"**_Miyu and Kanata confessed their love to each other with a kiss? My, how bold of them. They are so cute and lovey-dovey with each other…"_** Chris continued to talk about Miyu and Kanata's relationship, while freaky carnival music played in the background.

Chris pretending to be Miyu: Oh my Kanata! I just can't hold it in anymore! I need to tell you how I really feel! I love you ya big hottie!

Chris pretending to be Kanata: Oh Miyu, I feel the same way! Let's kiss and be lovers together!

Miyu's mouth hung wide open. _Was it really like that!? _Kanata just stared at Chris with a blank look.

Every word Chris said made her angrier and angrier. Her fists were clenched and a vein popped on her forehead. **_"No…I won't have it! Kanata is mine!" _**Aya leaned over to whisper in Miyu's ear.

"Miyu?"

"Yeah?"

"I would run."

Miyu glanced behind her shoulder to see Chris darting towards her, breaking everything in her way. Miyu squeaked and ran as far away from Chris as she could go. When she reached the edge of the roof, she turned to see Chris walking slowly to her. Miyu braced herself for a hit, but it never came. Kanata was standing in front of her with his arms out protectively. Chris paused, and stared at him. She blinked and seemed to go back to normal.

"Oh my, what have I done?" She blushed and took out her tools to fix everything she broke.

Miyu felt her heart beating fast as she sweat-dropped. _What was that all about? I thought I was going to die! _She started to calm herself down, when a voice popped into her head.

_Miyu…_

"Kanata?" It sounded like Kanata's voice to her. She stared at him in front of her, and he turned his head and smiled.

_MIYU!_

"Aaaaah!" Miyu flung her self out of her covers, hitting her head on the floor. "Ow…" she mumbled, taking in her surroundings. She was in her pj's, and Kanata was leaning over her. She blushed and scurried away from him.

Kanata blushed, shaking his head rapidly. "D-don't you dare get the wrong idea! I was just coming to wake you up! It's your turn to go shopping."

Miyu blinked. _Was that a dream? But what about…_ "Our kiss."

Kanata spun his head around blushing. "What?"

Miyu got up and walked over to him. She stared at him, almost glaring. "We kissed right? When we were in the book?"

Kanata's face turned deep red. "Y-yeah, so?"

Miyu also blushed slightly from asking about it. "W-well tell me everything that happened after!"

"Nothing. You fell asleep."

Miyu fell over anime-style. _So it was a dream!_

Kanata watched her make all sorts of weird faces and movements. His mouth twitched as he was about to ask something he really didn't want to know the answer of. "Just what kind of dream did you have?"

Miyu froze and looked at her feet, blushing. "Nothing…" she mumbled. There was a long silence until Ruu floated into the room.

"Mama!" He smiled as he hovered over to Miyu's arms. Miyu laughed and smiled down at him.

_Oh well…_ "Ruu! Let's go shopping!" She exclaimed as Ruu giggled in excitement.

Next time: Shopping with Ruu! Look forward to it!

moonlightcherish


	4. Shopping With Ruu! Kidnapped Princess?

Mc: I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner!!! –hits self on the head- I've been working on other stories and I kind of lost track of the Daa Daa Daa ones. But I'm back with the next installment of this story! This goes for all chapters: I do not own Daa Daa Daa. And I'd just like to thank all you nice reviewers; you're really making writing this worthwhile. No flames allowed!!! Woo, now that I'm done ranting, we can start!

Chapter 4

"Let's see, now all I need is the backpack and we can leave." Miyu looked around the room for the backpack that Wanya would always carry Ruu in when they went shopping. She smiled when she found it under the table, and put it around her shoulders. She opened the door and walked over to the entry way, where Wanya, Ruu, and Kanata were standing.

"Ah, Miyu, there you are!" Wanya said as he watched her walk over.

"Sorry about that, I was looking for the backpack. Ruu, are you ready to go?" Miyu asked, looking over at the blonde-haired baby. He was currently sitting on Wanya's large head, tugging at his cat ears. He looked up as Kanata lifted him off of Wanya's head and brought him over to Miyu. Miyu turned around, and Kanata placed Ruu in the backpack.

"Do you have the list?" Wanya saw her hold up a white piece of paper.

"It's right here."

Kanata looked over at the two. "Try to hurry up, okay? It's starting to get dark out."

Miyu held up her hand triumphantly. "Don't worry! We'll be extra careful, right Ruu?"

"Daa!" Ruu said excitedly as he copied Miyu's gesture. Kanata raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should go with you two. Just in case."

Miyu patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Really, don't worry about it. We'll get only what's on the list and make sure not to take any side trips." Kanata sighed as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you should go now. Soon it will be time for the weird perverts to come out and get'cha." He said mockingly making a scary face; Miyu shivered.

"Point taken. Let's go, Ruu!" They waved back at Wanya and Kanata and stepped out the door.

After a moment of silence, Kanata looked over blankly at Wanya. "I told her she shouldn't have put it off until nighttime. What if something bad happens?"

"Let's just hope she can make it back before nightfall, we really need the supplies," Wanya said before turning towards the kitchen, "but anyway, we should finish cleaning the house." Kanata nodded and glanced at the door one more time before going to do his chores.

------------------------------------

"Oh geez! What Kanata said really gave me the creeps!" Miyu glanced around worriedly, hoping to notice any strange people before they jumped out at them. She sped up her pace slightly and latched her arms onto the straps of the backpack, wishing the store was closer. Ruu, on the other hand, was perfectly fine and was playing with a strand of Miyu's hair.

"Mama!" He said, twirling the hair in his fingers.

"I admire your bravery, Ruu. I'll try to be strong too." She smiled half-heartedly as she pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. Her eyes skimmed up and down the paper. "Okay, only seven things to get. That shouldn't take too long."

After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the store. Miyu looked up from her paper and breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly made her way into the store and skidded to a halt as she looked around. The people that were there were dressed up like it was a fantasy world; knights in armor, girls in long dresses with their hair curled, and servants in rags. Ruu was looking around in awe; everyone was dressed so differently.

_Must be some kind of Anime Convention…_She thought to herself as she ducked her head and made her way over to an aisle. Ruu cried out in protest, wanting to see the pretty costumes. Miyu shushed him and put a finger over his lips.

"Ruu, please be a good boy for me okay? I just need to get some things and then we're leaving." Miyu smiled as he made a little shush noice to match. She turned back towards the shelves and pulled out two boxes of rice. "Hmm, Ruu? I need your opinion. Which kind do you like better? This one or this?" She held up the boxes so Ruu could see them from behind, but got no response.

"Ruu?" She looked over her shoulder and noticed he was staring at something. She turned her head in the direction he was looking and saw two men standing at the end of the aisle.

"Look over there! There she is!" They yelled and started to run towards her. Miyu screamed and dropped the boxes, turning to run in the opposite direction. They had caught up to her too quickly though, and she knew they were right behind her. She felt two hands grab her wrists before her vision went completely black.

-------------------------------------

"Mmm, what a weird dream…" Miyu yawned and stretched her arms out, slowly opening her eyes. She noticed that she was in a gigantic room with pink wallpaper. There were flowers all over and elegant possessions were locked up in a case. There was a grand piano at one corner of the room and the windows were draped with silky cloth.

"KYAA! Where am I? And where's Ruu? And what am I WEARING?" Miyu looked down and noticed she was wearing the same pink and white dress from the storybook. Miyu's eyes swirled and she fell backwards onto the bed. _This can't be happening…this can't be happening…where the heck is this place? Ruu!_

"Oh dear. Princess, are you alright?" A small girl with a maid's outfit entered through the door with a plate of food. Miyu looked over at her and jumped up from the bed, grabbing onto her shoulders.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" She asked the small girl nervously. The maid blinked and chuckled.

"Silly Princess. You're in the castle!"

Miyu let go of her shoulders and stared at her blankly. "The… castle?"

The maid nodded and set the tray of food down on the table. "Yes, and this is your room. Don't you remember? You were just married to the prince and now you live here."

_WHAT?_ Miyu ran past the maid and opened the large door to the room. She stepped out and ran into the hallway looking around. _This…this really is a castle!_ She kept running along the large corridor when she bumped into someone.

"Ah, Cinderella. You're finally awake!" The man said in a gruff tone and Miyu looked up at him. He was an old man that was wearing an elegant outfit. He offered his hand to her and she took it, pulling herself up.

"I'm sorry, but did you say Cinderella?"

-----------------------------------

Why is Miyu in a castle? What happened to Ruu? And what will happen when Kanata and Wanya find out? Find out in the next chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!

moonlightcherish


	5. The story has come to life!

Mc: It's me again! Yeah, so as you can see, I only update once in a while. A lot is going on in school, but I'll try to pay attention to this story more if you like it. Alrighty then, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5

"_Did you just say…Cinderella?" Miyu eyes widened._

Kanata leaned his head on his arm, tapping his fingers impatiently. "What is taking that girl so long?"

Wanya was sitting next to him, folding the laundry. He glanced up at the clock. "I don't know. We only needed a few things, but she's taking longer than she should have."

"Seems like it."

"Maybe there's a long line?" Wanya's suggestion made him laugh.

"At 10:00 p.m.? I highly doubt that."

Wanya shrugged his shoulders. "It was just a thought." Then his ears perked up and he smirked at the brunette. "I didn't know you cared so much, Kanata."

Kanata shrugged his shoulders. "Is it strange for me to worry?"

"For you, yes."

Kanata rolled his eyes and stood up. Relaxing in his room seemed like a good idea, so that's exactly what he was going to do. When he passed by Ruu's room, something on the floor caught his eye. He got closer and noticed that it was the Cinderella book opened to the first page.

"It's the storybook." Kanata picked it up. "What's it doing on the floor?"

---------------------------

"Of course, princess. That _is_ your name after all." The old man smiled at Miyu.

"R-right…" Miyu laughed nervously. _Look, they obviously needed someone to play Cinderella in their little 'convention', so that's why they brought me here. I'll just go along with it for a little while, find Ruu, and then get the heck out of here!_

"So who are you anyway?" Miyu asked the old man.

He gave her a strange look and then laughed. "Dear child, please tell me you recognize your own _father_."

"Father? You're not my-"

"-You can be such an airhead sometimes, Cinderella." He grinned, patting her on the head. "But you have spunk, I'll give you that. My son made a good choice."

An assistant suddenly appeared around the corner and sighed when she saw the two talking. The old man watched her stomp towards him with an angry look on her face.

"And just what do you think you're doing? You can't go wandering around in the halls when you have important meetings to attend!" She huffed.

"Ah, alright, you caught me. I'll go back." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. She nodded and turned to Miyu, smiling.

"Good to see you, Princess. I believe this is the first time we have met. I'm Saki." She said sweetly while bowing.

Miyu sweat-dropped. _Wow, what a mood change!_

"Nice to meet you." Miyu curtsied. Saki stood back up and turned to the man, glaring.

"You're coming with me." She hissed, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him away.

"Sorry to leave you all alone, Cinderella. But I must be going now." He apologized while being pulled away.

--------------------------

"Sorry to leave you all alone, Cinderella. But I must be going now." Kanata read to himself. He was currently sitting on the floor, skimming through the book. It had a completely different story than before, so he decided to check it out. Every time he finished reading a page, a new one would appear with a picture on the side. Strangely enough, the picture looked exactly like-

"Miyu."

Wanya blinked and pushed the book that was in his face away. "What was that, Kanata?"

"Doesn't the princess in this picture look exactly like Miyu?" He explained, showing the book to Wanya. The sitter pet grabbed it from him and looked it over.

"Hmmm…." He stared at it, rubbing his paws over his whiskers.

"What?" Kanata peered over his shoulder.

"It seems the book has moved on to the second story." Wanya explained, flipping the page to a blank one. "See? Words only appear when the person in the story does something. I wonder how they're doing."

Kanata's eyes widened. "So you're saying that really _is_ Miyu in the picture? How is that possible?"

"I didn't tell you?" Kanata shook his head. "If the two chosen main characters complete the first story, then it brings them back and moves onto the second."

Kanata raised an eyebrow. "Okay…so how do you complete the first story?"

"Simple." Wanya grinned. "By kissing."

A shade of pink crossed Kanata's face as he looked at the floor. "Well, yeah, we did do that."

Wanya blinked. "Really? Well that would explain why it's on the second story."

Kanata took the book from Wanya and brought it over to the table. He set it down and opened to where the story left off, noticing that it was still blank. Kanata looked over at Wanya. "Why's it still blank?"

"Miyu must be thinking of what to do."

Kanata glanced at the page once more before giving Wanya his full attention. "Well they're obviously not at the store, so how can I get into the book?"

"You already are."

"What?" He asked.

"The second story is special edition, so it comes to life in the town where the main characters live." Wanya paused and thought for a moment. "So that means both Miyu and Ruu are somewhere in this town.

Kanata grabbed a backpack off of the shelf and placed it on the table. He closed the book and stuffed it in, flinging it over his shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find them."

Ah, so the story has come to life! What challenges are in store for Miyu and Kanata? Find out in the next chapter!

moonlightcherish


	6. Married!

Mc: Here's the next chapter of this story, extra long for being so late.

Chapter 6

"Ah! This is too weird!" Miyu whined, finding herself alone in the huge castle yet again.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

She glanced down at her dress and held the silky, pink material in her hand. She closed her eyes as her mind drifted off to thinking about the time she had first worn the dress, more importantly, of a certain brunette. A smile crept on her lips from remembering how embarrassed he looked that day. And, not to mention the fact that he certaintly looked good in a suit. She didn't want to tell Kanata, but when they were walking down the aisle together, it truly made her feel...well, happy.

She let the previous memories come to mind. Moving in with him while her parents were away, meeting Ruu and Wanya, going to school together, eating dinner together and taking care of Ruu were just some of the things that made her glad her parents went to America.

_I guess I've fallen for him, haven't I? _Miyu chuckled to herself.

Even though they might have been pretending to love each other that time in the storybook, Miyu wanted to make it clear to him that her feelings were no joke. She opened her eyes and put her thoughts to the present, throwing an arm up in the air confidently.

_Alright, it's decided! I'm going to tell him how I feel!_

"And I can once I find a way out of this place. Hopefully I'll find Ruu on the way." She looked around and ran down an intersection from the corridor.

--------------------

Kanata and Wanya were just heading out the door when the bag Kanata had on his back started shaking. He threw it off and put it on the ground as the book fell out. The cover opened and it flipped to the newest page in the story. Kanata skimmed over the lines then passed it to Wanya.

"So she's going to find a way out." Wanya said after he finished reading.

Kanata nodded. "I just wish she'd give us a hint on where to find her."

"Keep in mind that she doesn't even know she's in the book."

"Well I think all the medieval-looking people around here pretty much give it away." Kanata replied sarcastically. "Besides, the book even said she was 'lost in thought about something'."

"Seeing as how it's Miyu, she's probably worried about Ruu." Wanya concluded.

"So am I. We should keep looking for them."

"Agreed." Wanya nodded and Kanata put the book back in the bag. They continued their search for them.

----------------------

"I have this nagging feeling that someone's watching me." Miyu shivered slightly and kept making her way down the hall. It was pretty dark in the castle seeing as how there were barely any windows. So, when she spotted one on the wall at the very end of the passage, she didn't waste her time getting to it.

"Finally! Maybe I can find out where I am." Her expression fell, though, when she realized she couldn't reach it. As she jumped up and down to try and get a glimpse out of the window, a little blonde head poked out of the shadows. The figure held its finger out and pointed to the spot next to Miyu and a ladder appeared instantly.

Miyu jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the object and whirled around to look behind her. The figure ducked its head back into the darkness just before she could see. Miyu looked back over at the ladder.

"How did this get here?" She shrugged and picked it up, leaning it against the wall. Then she climbed up and looked through the window.

-----------------------

"She's on the hill behind the grocery store." Kanata read aloud from the book.

"Hill? There's no hill there!" Wanya raised an eyebrow.

"There is now." Kanata replied, running off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Wanya yelled, trying to catch up.

-----------------------

Miyu looked around outside the window and noticed the back of the grocery store she had been at. She lowered her head and sighed in relief.

"So _that's_ where I am." She took another look and started to lower herself off the ladder.

"Well look at this. What do we have here?" A deep voice questioned from behind Miyu.

She flinched in surprise, causing her to lose hold of the ladder. A small scream escaped her lips as she fell backwards, fully expecting to crash into the ground. But it never happened. A pair of strong arms had wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to the man she was standing in front of. He had dark blue hair and was wearing an outfit like a knights, but without armor. He looked to be about two years older than her and was a lot taller. Miyu face turned red, and she quickly pushed him away.

"W-who are you?" She brushed herself off and looked at the man.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Keiran, the king's official assistant." He bowed and kissed her hand.

"My name is Miyu." She curtsied. He gave her a strange look and then laughed.

"Really? I thought it was Cinderella."

Miyu gulped. "Ah, yes, that's what I meant."

"Anyway, Princess, let me just say that it is an absolute _pleasure_ to meet you." He said as he grabbed her butt and winked.

------------------------

Kanata slapped a hand to his forehead. "This guy is too much…"

"He's very…confident…" Wanya blinked several times, making sure he read right.

-------------------------

"Eeek!" She screamed and slapped him in the face, forcing him to stumble backwards. Her face was completely red as he stared at her, smirking.

"You're not very good with jokes, are you?" He brought a hand to his face.

"Eh?" Miyu looked at him questioningly.

"Relax, I wasn't hitting on you. I know you're married." He laughed at Miyu's surprised expression. "What?"

"I'm not married!" Miyu shouted at him.

"Yes you are! Don't you remember? Your wedding was a couple days ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miyu folded her arms and turned her head away.

Keiran scratched his head. "Oh geez, the prince wouldn't want to hear you say _that_."

Miyu was getting a little annoyed at this point. All this talk about her being married to the prince was just getting her confused. "So, just who _is_ this prince guy?"

Keiran sweat-dropped. "Shouldn't you know?"

Miyu narrowed her eyes at him. "I asked you a question."

"Um, I remember seeing it in the records. Some guy named…Kanata or something."

Miyu blinked. _The only time I 'married' someone was when we pretended in the book. How does he know about that!?_

--------------------------

"This is too confusing…" Kanata stared down at the book.

"Allow me to explain it to you." Wanya stepped in front of him and he looked up. "You walked down the aisle together, right?"

"Yeah."

"And the priest blessed you?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you two kissed?"

"So?"

"So…" Wanya paused. "You're married."

"EH?"

And that's where I leave a huuuge cliffhanger! How will this sudden news change everything? It's all in the next chapter. (A/N: Reviews help get me motivated to continue!)

moonlightcherish


	7. Finding you

Mc: Well, there seems to be some confusion. Let me clear that up for you: Because Miyu and Kanata kissed in the first book, they 'completed' it. So I decided to make up a second edition where the two main characters formed in the first book are centered around the story in real life. And Wanya couldn't tell them beforehand because he didn't think they would actually kiss . . Hopefully that makes things a little less confusing for ya. Only a couple more chapters to go!

Wanya: On with the story! We have to hurry up and find Miyu!

Kanata: She's doomed then, isn't she?

Miyu: Kanata…hurry up and find meee! (sulks)

Ruu: Daaa! (Mc doesn't own any part of Daa Daa Daa)

Mc: Who needs to when you have Fanfiction! Muahaha!

Group: (backs away slowly)

**Last time: **_"So?"_

"_So…" Wanya paused. "You're married."_

"_EH?"_

Chapter 7

"But we were only pretending!" At the moment, Kanata couldn't decide whether he felt like strangling Wanya…or dying of happiness. "Why didn't you tell us something like this could happen?"

"You didn't ask." Wanya scratched his head nervously and Kanata sighed.

"Oh well... we can straighten things out once we get a hold of Miyu and Ruu." Kanata strapped the bag over his shoulder once again and turned to Wanya. "By the way, where _is_ Ruu? He hasn't been mentioned in the story yet."

"That's because he's not a main character. He'll play his part when the time comes."

Kanata raised a brow, but turned back towards the road. "Anyway, we're here. There's the grocery store."

-----------------------------

Miyu had a lot of weird things happen in her life before…and being dragged down the hallway of a huge castle by a guy in tights and armor was just one more thing to add to the list.

"Where are we going?" She raised her dress slightly so she wouldn't trip.

"I already told you, didn't I? We are going to get you ready for the ceremony!" Keiran exclaimed happily.

_As if I'd know what that is…_ Miyu pulled her hand back from Keiran's grasp and stopped running. "Don't you think you're going a little too far?"

Keiran raised a brow. "Pardon?"

"I said, don't you think you're overdoing this anime convention a little bit? I went along with dressing up and playing the part of Cinderella for a while… but now it's just getting weird."

Keiran tilted his head to the side. "What's an ann-ih-mey?"

Miyu almost died of shock.

"You don't know what anime is!?"

"Never heard of it!" Keiran grinned and Miyu narrowed her eyes.

"I feel like I'm in one right now…" She said under her breath. (A/N: hehe)

Keiran spun around and once again pulled her along. "Well I'm sure you could have all of the annihmey you want once you're Queen!"

Miyu rolled her eyes. _Someone help me..._

_--------------------------------_

"Whoa…" Kanata and Wanya stared up in awe at the castle in front of them.

"How did no one else notice this thing!?" Kanata exclaimed.

"Probably because they've all been turned into characters of the story. So, actually this is normal for them." Wanya leaned over and pulled the book out of Kanata's bag.

Kanata looked over his shoulder. "So do you think Ruu has also been turned into a character of the story?"

"I was wondering about that." Wanya flipped to the latest page in the book before continuing, "What was he last time?

Kanata thought for a moment. "Uh, the fairy godmother I think."

"Right, but Cinderella has already been to the ball. There wouldn't be a need for a fairy godmother anymore."

"Unless they have something else planned." Kanata pointed out.

The two spent a few minutes rereading the page over and soon enough, Wanya came to a conclusion.

"Ah, that's why." He nodded to himself.

"Did you find something?"

"Well it makes sense. Keiran said they were going to get Miyu ready for the ceremony, right? The only one I can think of is the coronation ceremony. You see, in the original story Cinderella was just a lowly peasant who married into royalty—she wasn't blood royalty. So in order to recognize her as a true member of the royal family…she has to undergo some tests."

"That makes sense, I guess." Kanata agreed, although still slightly confused. "Are the tests hard?"

Wanya flinched and slammed the book shut. "Eh, well you know, they have to be hard enough to challenge her."

As they were talking, one of the castle's knights came around the corner and noticed the two of them standing in front of the doors. He marched over and realized who the brunette was instantly.

"Prince Kanata? Master, is that you?" The dark-haired soldier bowed and Kanata got a good look at his face.

"S-santa?" Kanata stumbled backwards. "What are you doing here?"

Santa grinned and tipped his faceplate over his head. "I should ask you the same question, Master. You know you shouldn't leave the castle alone, especially with your wife's coronation ceremony coming up."

"R…right…" 'Wife' was a word that was going to take some time to get used to.

"Hmm?" Santa blinked and stared at Kanata. "Were you hanging around with the peasants again? Those clothes are so dirty!"

Kanata looked down at his dirt-stained school uniform. "I could use a change of clothes."

Santa stood up straight and slammed his faceplate back on. "I will direct you your room, Master! Follow me!"

Kanata laughed at his friend's huge sense of pride. He followed the knight into the castle with Wanya straight behind.

"And might I suggest stopping by m'lady's room when you are done changing. She's been acting a little crazy lately." Santa pointed to her window before they went inside.

"Alright, I'll do that." Kanata replied. _Hang on a little longer Miyu…_

"What's that thing following you?"

"Oh, that's just my dog."

---------------------------

"Here you are!" Keiran bowed and unlocked the door for Miyu.

She curtsied and pushed the door open, only to be greeted by the same overly-furnished room she woke up in when she first came.

"This is my room?" Miyu pointed to herself questioningly.

"Only the finest for the princess!" He grinned and pulled a schedule from his pocket. "Alright, you'll have some visitors coming in a bit, and your training mentor will come afterwards. Everything all set?"

But before Miyu could say anything, he was already out the door.

She sighed and leaned against the doorframe, glancing around the room. _How do they afford all of this stuff? It looks way too expensive._

Finding nothing better to do than wait around, Miyu decided to get a little rest. She walked over and flopped down on her soft, pink bed, enjoying the feel of finally being able to relax. She closed her eyes and was about to get comfortable when a loud POOF came from her room.

Startled, she sat up and backed against the bed, waiting for the cloud of smoke to disappear.

"Who's there?" She called out.

No response.

Miyu climbed off the bed cautiously, dragging her sheets with her and reached for a book on her dresser. She approached the cloud of smoke and raised the book up slowly, preparing to defend herself. But as the cloud dissolved, she noticed two familiar blonde heads poke out.

Miyu's eyes widened in surprise.

"RUU!" She threw the book aside and glomped the child with a hug. "Oh Ruu, you don't know how happy I am to see you here! I was looking all over for you!"

Ruu smiled happily and hugged Miyu's face, trying his best not to be squeezed to death by his adopted 'mother'. After a while of hugging and rubbing cheeks together, Miyu put Ruu at arms length to see him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

Ruu nodded.

"Good…" She smiled. "NOW DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!"

Ruu obviously got the point because he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Miyu balanced Ruu on her hip and looked over at her other visitor, who happened to be Nozomu. "And you're here too."

He grinned and pulled a rose from his sleeve, then handed it to her. She took it and shoved it under the bed.

"Thanks…I suppose you're my visitors then?" She then noticed the wizard-like costume's they were wearing. "What are you supposed to be?"

Ruu took his wand out and traced letters in the air, which appeared in blue smoke after he wrote them.

Fairy Godmother.

_So they talk by writing out letters with their wands,_ Miyu thought to herself.

Nozomu smirked and also traced letters into the air, which appeared seconds later.

I'm the fashion police.

Miyu rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Nozomu." She twirled her dress around and stared at it. "Is this dress not good enough?"

I wouldn't count on it, doll face.

Miyu clenched her fist and yanked the wand out of his hand angrily, throwing it behind her back towards the door. Unfortunately, she didn't notice who was opening the door…

"Miyu!! Thank god I found y—ARRGH!" Kanata got poked in the eye with the wand and fell over on the floor. Miyu gasped and rushed over, followed by Ruu, and offered her hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean to hit you!" She grabbed his hand and helped him up, then almost lost her grip when she figured out who it was. "Kanata? Is that you!?"

Kanata rubbed his eye. "Yeah, Miyu it's me."

Miyu laughed nervously. "Ehehe, sorry about that, Kanata. And I'm sorry for taking so long with the groceries, but these weird people made me Cinderella for their anime convention!" She paused and smirked at his new outfit. "I see they made you part of it to, huh?"

Kanata tried to stifle a laugh. "Convention? You thought this was an anime convention?"

Miyu was taken aback by his statement. "Well, yeah, what else could it be?"

"How about a story book?" Wanya commented as he walked into the room. Immediately his eyes fell on the little one in the room. "Ruu! It's youuuuu!"

He teared up dramatically and squashed Ruu in a hug.

"Nozomu is here too." Miyu pointed to him. "But they can't talk, they have to use their wands to communicate."

"Nah, I can talk, I just thought it would be funnier to use my wand." Nozomu smirked and Miyu smacked him on the head.

"Anyway, are you alright Miyu? We were worried about you." Kanata placed his hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, just a little confused on what's happening around here. What did Wanya mean when he said 'story book'?

Kanata's head snapped up and he pulled the book out of his bag. "Miyu, we're back in the story book. You know, the Cinderella one."

He flipped to the newest page and showed it to Miyu. She looked it over, realizing that it had written everything that just happened down on the page.

"How is that possible? I thought we got through the story!" She exclaimed.

"Apparently _someone_ forgot to tell us," he glanced over at Wanya who flinched, "that when you kiss in the first story, you become main characters in the sequel."

_And we're married. But I don't think you need to hear that right now..._Kanata lowered his gaze.

Miyu tried to think while taking everything in. "But that still doesn't explain why everyone around us has turned into people from the story."

Wanya tipped the book over and pointed to the back side. "It's the special pop-up edition."

Miyu sighed. "Oh great. What do we do now?"

"Play out the story until it's finished." Nozomu offered.

Kanata nodded and folded his arms. "Right. Good idea. What do you think we have to do this time to get out?"

Miyu thought for a moment.

"Hmm, Keiran did say something about a ceremony."

All their heads sprang up at once. "Right! The coronation ceremony!"

"Miyu, you've got to make sure that you pass." Kanata gave her a reassuring wink. "I'm sure you can do it."

Miyu pumped a fist in the air confidently. "Alright! I can do this!"

Their session was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be my training mentor." Miyu walked over to the door and immediately regretted it when a familiar pink-haired girl with a whip in her hands walked in.

She smirked evilly. "_Ohh Miiiiiyu, ready to become a princess!?_"

-----------------------------

And that's where I leave you off on! Wow, her mentor is going to be harsh (just think of Eleanore from "Zero no Tsukaima" when Louise gets in trouble.) A/N: The reason Miyu threw the wand angrily was because Nozomu practically insulted her. Anyway, I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter so it'll be on the way shortly. Just check my profile for updates.

Can Miyu handle her new mentor? And what will Kanata do while she's training?

moonlightcherish


	8. Break for Love

Mc: Yes…I actually updated before the next month passed XD I expect to write about two more chapters before this story is finished, so enjoy it while you can!

I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Your support is most appreciated, and I've never gotten so many reviews before!

-Bows- Arigato!

**Last time: **_Their session was interrupted by a knock at the door._

"_Oh, that must be my training mentor." Miyu walked over to the door and immediately regretted it when a familiar pink-haired girl with a whip in her hands walked in._

_She smirked evilly. "__Ohh Miiiiiyu, ready to become a princess!?__"_

Chapter 8

Kanata watched the whole afternoon as Miyu ran around the quarters of the castle, doing whatever Christine demanded. It took some effort to persuade Christine to let him observe from the sidelines, but he reasoned that it was just to make sure she was ok. He sat quietly at each station, watching as she clumsily dropped a book from her head or held her tea cup the wrong way.

A few hours later, when Miyu's training was done for the night, Kanata decided to take a walk to her room. He strode up to her door and knocked on it quietly.

"Hey Miyu, can I come in?" He called out, but upon hearing no response decided to let himself in. When he entered the room and looked her direction, his breath caught in his throat.

He thought he'd seen an angel. There she was sleeping peacefully on her bed, her long blonde hair spilled out over the covers and her eyes were closed softly. The slow rhythm of her breathing assured him that she was, in fact, asleep, and her hand was leaning against her cheek.

Kanata made his way over to the chair beside her bed and sat down, just staring quietly at her for a while. He absentmindedly reached out to stroke a lock of her golden hair, his eyes with a blank look in them.

_You're working so hard, it's no surprise you feel tired._ She mumbled something and rolled onto her back, trapping his arm underneath her head.

While he was trying to pull his arm away without waking her up, he heard a bit of her mumbling.

"Kanata…hmm..my prince.."

He stopped what he was doing and smiled, leaning down to brush his lips against her cheek. "What I wouldn't give for that to be true."

To his surprise, Miyu stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open, soon after landing on the boy next to her.

"Wha…Kanata!?" She sat up and pulled the covers up to her chin, looking somewhat violated. "Were you touching me?"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Kanata exclaimed.

"Oh…" Miyu relaxed a bit and lowered the covers. "Then what are you doing in my room?"

"I just came to check on you, but you were asleep. I take it you had a tough day?"

"That's an understatement." She groaned and fell back over onto the bed.

Kanata leaned back in his chair. "If you can just put up with it for a little while longer, we might be able to get out of here."

"Yea…" Miyu rolled on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "Who would've thought that a simple kiss could have caused this much trouble?"

Kanata lowered his gaze and stared at the floor quietly. "…Do you regret it?"

Miyu looked over at him and noted the expression of uneasiness in his eyes. "No…" She paused, "I don't regret it."

"That's good." Kanata chuckled. "Cause I certaintly don't feel guilty for kissing you."

Miyu closed her eyes and smiled. "We've been through a lot together haven't we? Being with you just seems…natural, you know? Or am I making no sense whatsoever?"

"No, no. I understand what you mean. My thoughts aren't that dissimilar from yours." He smirked.

"Good to know…" She looked his way and gave him a thumbs up, "that great minds think alike."

"You're full of yourself." He also gave her a thumbs up back.

"Yea…maybe." Miyu laughed. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. The ceremony is tomorrow, you know."

Kanata stood up and Miyu followed him to the door. "Right. I'm here for you if you need me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Miyu winked as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. But instead of going to walk back to his room, he slid down to the floor and leaned his head against the door. Unknowingly, Miyu did the same, and they were both 'back to back' looking up with their eyes closed.

_Miyu…_

_Kanata…_

_I love you._

----------------------------------------

I just decided to add this scene to spice up the relationship. Sorry for the short filler chapter! I plan to write about two more chapters. Be on the look out for them.

Can Miyu, with the help of her friends, pass the test and complete the story?

moonlightcherish


	9. Blackout

Mc : Sorry for the delay. I just saw Hairspray on Broadway, and haven't had any time to update. But here's the second to last chapter (unless I do two more chapters instead of one.) Hopefully I can get the next one up soon. Ugh. Homework.

Thank you all for the continuous reviews!

------------------------------------------

_Pit…pat…pit…pit…pat…pit…pat_

"Mmm, what's that sound?" Miyu rubbed her eyes lazily and looked around. "Sounds like rain."

_Pit…pat…pit...pat_

She sat up and swung her legs off the bed, yawning before undoing the latch on the window. Looking outside from her room, all she could see was the sun coming up from over the hill.

"That's weird. I could've sworn I heard rain." She shrugged and pulled the window closed before sitting down in front of her dresser. The mirror she was looking in was as large as the frame of her dresser, and there was a note stuck to the side.

--Reminder: Wake up early to prepare for the ceremony tomorrow.

Miyu glanced over at the clock.

"Aaaah! Oh no, I slept in an hour more than I was supposed to! I'm gonna be late!"

-----------------------------------

When nightfall came, Kanata, Wanya, Ruu, Nozomu, Christine, and Keiran were all standing in the hallway that led to Miyu's room. They sat there silently, waiting for any sign that she was going to be ready to come out soon. The handle clicked a few minutes later and Miyu came out panting.

"I…went…as fast as I…could." Miyu said in between breaths. Aside from her hair being a little messy from rushing around, she took the image of a princess. She had on a light pink dress that went down to her feet, with strap shoes, and her hair was pulled back into a bun. A tiara lay in the blond strands on her head, and she also had earrings and a necklace.

When she looked over at Kanata, he blushed and glanced the other way.

"You look beautiful, princess." Keiran took her hand and kissed it, earning him a blush from Miyu.

"Hmph. You could've tidied up a bit better." Christine helped Miyu pin the loose strands of her hair back in. "This _is_ an important day you know."

"Ah, sorry about that. I was in a hurry." Miyu flinched as Christine poked her with the clip, but her attention was focused on Kanata. When they were done talking to Miyu, the group left to go get there early and left the two alone. Miyu spun on her heel towards the brown-haired boy.

"Are you alright? You've been staring off into space for a while." She asked him, walking over to his side.

"Hm?" He blinked and looked down to her at his side. "Yeah, I'm fine. I should really be asking how you are."

"No need to worry." She held her fist up proudly. "I'm not nervous at all!"

Kanata stared right into her eyes and saw them flicker away from his gaze. "You say that like this is such an easy thing for you." He cupped Miyu's chin, forcing her to look back at him. "But really you're scared to death, aren't you?"

Miyu seemed surprised for a moment but looked down at the ground. She gingerly touched his hand on her cheek and closed her eyes. "It's not easy when everyone's safety is all depending on you."

"Is that what you're worried about?" He chuckled. "Well, even if you screw up this chance, I'll still like you."

Miyu rolled her eyes and laughed. "Thanks, I feel better now. But what if I don't pass?"

"That's an easy one." Kanata leaned and stretched her cheek out, smirking. "We keep trying until you do pass, and we can get out of this crazy story."

Miyu wiped the water forming at the corner of her eye and smiled at Kanata. "Thanks."

Kanata's face turned red again as he cleared his throat. "Look, Miyu, there's something I want to tell you." She tilted her head to the side, which made it even tougher for him to hide his blushing. "Miyu, I-I think I lo—"

"Princess!" They heard Keiran's voice shouting from down the hall. "Please hurry, or you'll be late!"

"Okay! I'll be right there!" She replied. Kanata slumped over.

_Great timing, Keiran._

"What did you want to say, Kanata?" Miyu asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He waved it off. "It's not that important."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll tell you when all this is over. Will you listen?" He asked her with a serious look on his face. Miyu smiled.

"Of course."

-----------------------------------------------------

This was it. The coronation ball was in full swing by the time they had reached the grand ball room. Everyone turned towards the door as Miyu and Kanata entered through, Keiran smiling happily behind them. Kanata had his arm out and Miyu latched onto it as he escorted her to the middle of the floor. The room fell silent, and the king came out onto the ledge on the balcony with a serious look on his face.

Miyu shivered slightly. Kanata noticed this and laced his fingers with hers, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. She glanced up at him with a thankful smile. They turned back towards the balcony as the king cleared his throat.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to this important ceremony of the kingdom. As you know, every woman who is married into royalty must undergo a test to discover their true place in the family." He smiled at Miyu. "And we will get to that, but for now, just relax and enjoy the rest of the ball." The king clapped his hands and the musicians started playing, while couples made their way to the floor to dance.

Miyu sighed in relief after hearing that the test wouldn't start until after the ball. Kanata looked down at the blonde beside him and smiled.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"F-fine." She stuttered nervously.

"You need to get your mind off of the test." He tugged at her hand gently, "And the only thing I can think of that will help you is if you have a little fun."

"Where are we going?" Miyu asked as Kanata stopped in the middle of the dance floor, causing her to bump into his back. "Ouch, wha—"

"What's that princess? You'd like to dance with someone? Well I hope someone is kind enough to take you up on that offer!" Kanata said a bit loudly, and stepped aside as a crowd of guys came up to her.

"I'll dance with you princess!"

"No, pick me!"

"Over here!"

"Eh?" Miyu glanced from one guy to another as they offered to dance with her. She looked over at Kanata desperately and he waved for her to pick someone before blending into a crowd of people. Back and forth, guys were surrounding her and asking for her hand. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to think straight, when a person came pushing through their legs. Miyu looked blinked and looked down at the kid who was kneeling on the ground. He outstretched his hand and whispered, "Come with me! I'll save you." Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and crawled between the crowd. Miyu bumped into a lot of people passing by before finally making it out onto the outside balcony. The kid pulled her to his chest and locked the door to the balcony. He held her there for a moment, before Miyu blushed and pushed him away lightly.

"Ah, sorry about that! I had to save you from the bad guys." He rubbed the back of his head with his arm. "I'm Haru."

"I'm Miyu. Nice to meet you." She curtsied.

"Pleasure's mine. What were you doing in the middle of the floor by yourself?"

Miyu sweat-dropped. "Kanata was trying to help me, but it turned out to be a bad idea."

"Prince Kanata? You know him?" Haru questioned, receiving a confused look from Miyu.

_He doesn't know I'm the princess?_ "We're, uh…friends. Are you not from around here, by any chance?"

"What? Oh yeah, I travel around the kingdoms trying to make a living. I guess you could say that from all the years of living on the streets I'm attracted to coming to fancy gatherings like this."

"I see." Miyu rubbed her hands on her arms. "Would you like to go back inside? It's really cold out here."

"Sure. Let's go."

But just as Miyu placed her hand on the doorknob, there was a click and the inside room became covered in darkness. The sounds of girls screaming and people shuffling around could be heard throughout the room.

"A blackout!?" Miyu rushed into the room and tried to see the cause of the mysterious power failure.

"Miyu! Get back here! You'll get hurt!" Haru shouted and pushed through people to try to get to her, but he couldn't see a thing.

There was another click, and the lights in the room turned back on. Miyu looked around at everyone regaining their composure and finding their partners once again. She tried to spot a certain brunette, but panicked when she couldn't find a trace of him.

The king came out onto the balcony in a hurry. "Everyone! My son is gone!"

Miyu's eyes widened. _Kanata!_

---------------------------------------------

Cliffie! The next chapter is going to be so exciting! Be on the lookout for it.

Where's Kanata? Will Miyu be able to save him?

moonlightcherish


	10. Rescue Mission Final

Here's the last chapter. Again, sorry it took so long!

**Last time: **The king came out onto the balcony in a hurry. "Everyone! My son is gone!"

Miyu's eyes widened. _Kanata!_

Chapter 10 (Final)

Miyu trudged along through the tall grass of the forest, her legs and arms had cuts all along them from the tree branches she pushed aside. Her once pink and elegant dress was now covered in dirt and torn to rags. She threw her gloves off and pulled her hair back, gathering what was left of her dress and lifted it to walk easier. Her feet were sore and tired after stepping on a rock for what seemed like the millionth time.

A coiled thorn bush snagged her dress as she walked by, so she stopped to untangle it. Earning enough distance away from all of the bushes, Miyu leaned against a tree tiredly and pulled stray leaves out of her hair.

Just when she thought she found a precious moment to relax, she felt a cold liquid fall on her cheek.

"Oh no…" Miyu covered her head with her hands as the rain started to pour down, and ran further into the mess of trees to try and find some shelter. _Why is this happening to me?_

------------------------------

_Flashback_

"_How did this happen…" The king looked at Miyu sadly as she sighed heavily. Haru and Miyu were told to meet in the king's private study as soon as the news of Kanata's disappearance was heard._

"_It's impossible!" Haru clenched his fist, "A person can't just vanish into thin air!"_

"_Well he didn't exactly vanish…I found this note on the balcony ledge when the lights turned back on." The king handed a small sheet of paper to Miyu, who looked it over and then passed it to Haru._

"_So…they want Miyu to come with the glass slipper, huh?" Haru crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash behind him._

_The king nodded, casting his eyes to the floor. "It seems that was their motive from the start."_

"_Damn." Haru muttered, pounding his fist in his hand. "Those guys don't know who they're messing with!"_

"_What's a glass slipper got to do with anything? And who are the people who sent the letter?" Miyu asked the king._

"_It's the most valuable possession of this kingdom. The glass slipper is said to bring good fortune to whomever possesses it, so you can imagine the many people who want to get their hands on it." He explained._

"_And the people who took the prince; I've seen their insignia before. They're a resistance group from the neighboring kingdom who go around capturing hostages for ransom." Haru added._

_The king sighed and held his face in his hands. "So what are we…going to do?"_

_Miyu was silent for a moment before placing a comforting hand on the king's shoulder. He looked at her in surprise and she smiled. _

"_Leave it to me."_

_Haru looked at Miyu worriedly. "Miyu, wait—"_

"_Do you think I can't do it?"_

"_That's not what he meant, princess. Haru is just worried for your safety." The king reached down to unlock the safe below his desk, and pulled the glass slipper out. "My son is far more important to me than a little good luck. Take it. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Miyu nodded and reached out to grab the slipper. She cradled it for a bit, until she found a safe place for it in her dress. _

_Haru folded his arms. "At least let me go with you."_

"_The note asked for her to come alone." The king pointed out._

"_I guess…I should get going now…" Miyu turned and opened the door to the hallway._

"_Bless you, child. We will wait for your return." The king smiled softly, but underneath he was feeling hesitant._

_Haru patted Miyu's shoulder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

"_The possibilities are endless," Miyu laughed sarcastically, "I'll be alright."_

_I hope…_

_End Flashback_

_---------------------------------_

Miyu ran through the forest as fast as she could, shielding her eyes with her arm to keep the rain from hitting her face. Her foot accidentally slipped on a wet leaf and she fell.

"Oww…" Miyu rubbed her leg softly and felt the lump in her pocket. She pulled out the slipper and lowered her eyes. "Where's the luck?"

An abrupt sound of a man talking startled her and she stood up to hide behind a tree. When she poked her head out to see what was going on, she saw two men in black standing around a cave entrance.

"Go check over there." She heard one of them say to the other, while noticing the symbol on his clothes.

_The insignia's the same as what was on the letter. I'm where I need to be._

While they were distracted, Miyu snuck over to the entrance and stepped inside. She tried to dry off her clothes quickly before going further, not wanting to leave a trail of water behind. It was dark and she felt around the edges for a possible path, until she came upon a big opening in the center.

A dim candle was the only source of light in the room, but it was enough for her to be able to notice a person sitting in the corner.

"Kanata!!" Miyu lifted her dress and ran over to where he was sitting, surprising him with a hug. "Oh, you don't know what I had to go through to get here!"

"Mpfh!"

It was then that she noticed his arms were bound behind his back and his legs were tied up. A big piece of duct tape was spread over his mouth, and he was shaking his head furiously.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of there!" Miyu reached forward to his face, but Kanata shook his head and tried to say something through the tape. "What's the matter, sit still!"

To Kanata's horror, she ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Miyu, don't! It's a trap—"

Before either of them had time to blink, a hand covered Miyu's mouth and she was slammed against the cave wall.

"MIYU!" Kanata called out to her, although her vision was fading fast. The soft sound of glass hitting the floor shook her to her senses. The glass slipper had fallen out of her pocket, but luckily hadn't broken.

"Don't touch that!" Miyu struggled against the man, but the other had already picked it up and was examining it.

"This is it. We're done here." One of them said.

"What should we do with these two?" The other asked.

"Kill 'em for all I care. It'd be best they don't leak any information." The first one smirked and turned to Miyu. "The girl goes first."

"Don't touch her!" Kanata yelled angrily while trying to free himself.

The two men just laughed and held a shaking Miyu against the wall. One picked up a large stone off the cave floor and raised it above her head, causing her to shrink and close her eyes in fear.

"Ahhhh!!!"

"MIYU!!"

_Somebody help me!!!!_

The man's arm came down to strike, but was stopped by another hand.

"I don't _think_ so!" Haru pulled the man's arm forward and punched him hard in the face, knocking him into the other goon. Miyu stepped out of the way and moved behind Haru. They stumbled backwards and stood up moments later, both charging at him. He jumped up and knocked their heads together, causing them to sink to the floor unconscious.

"And that's how it gets done." Haru smirked and gave Miyu a thumbs-up.

"Haru! You saved my life!" She ran over and gave him a huge hug.

"Glad you're okay." He scruffed her hair, "Why don't you go untie your boyfriend? I'll get the slipper and meet you outside." Miyu nodded and Haru left for outside.

She focused her attention back to Kanata and knelt beside him. "Okay, hold still…" It took her a couple of minutes, but she eventually cut through the rope with a sharp rock. "There you g—"

She was interrupted by his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to him tightly.

"Kanata?" Miyu blushed.

"Thank god…thank god you're okay…" Kanata hugged her tighter and Miyu hugged him back. She closed her eyes and a couple of tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

"Yes…I'm okay."

Kanata pulled away and rubbed her tears with his thumb, causing Miyu to smile.

"What were you thinking, coming here alone?" Kanata asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, but I just really wanted to save you." Miyu looked down, but Kanata sighed before smiling.

"I just don't want my favorite girl getting hurt because of me." He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for saving me, by the way."

Miyu laughed. "You should be thanking Haru."

"But look what you had to go through." He touched her foot, which made her wince in pain. Kanata stood and wrapped his jacket around her, before bending over on his knees. "Get on. I'll carry you."

"Okay, thanks." Miyu latched onto his back tightly and they made their way out to meet Haru.

---------------------------

"Your highness, there's someone coming over the hill!" Keiran shouted from his desk beside the window. The king ran over and saw three figures walking toward the castle.

"Thank heavens! They're back!"

The king and his assistant ran out to the front gate to meet up with them. Wanya, Ruu, Nozomu and Christine also broke from their work to go out to the front gate. Haru, followed by Kanata with Miyu on his back came trudging up to the group with relief all over their faces.

Miyu jumped off Kanata's back, and hugged Ruu as he came floating over. The king sniffed happily and hugged Kanata.

"My boy! You're back!"

"Thanks to Miyu and Haru." Kanata smiled.

Miyu turned and shook her head. "Actually, the credit goes to Haru, he saved both of us."

"Well then, his job as a bodyguard was fulfilled." Christine offered.

"Bodyguard?" Miyu looked at the king confused. "You mean all this time he was here on a job assignment?"

Haru winked. "Lonely wanderer? I think not." He reached in his pocket and gave the glass slipper to the king. The king's eyes lit up as he hugged the precious emblem.

"You got it back!"

"Yup," Haru leaned over to whisper, "too bad it couldn't be used for the ceremony."

Everyone in the group's eyes widened. "The ceremony!!"

--------------------------

After Miyu and Kanata were given the chance to shower and clean up, they all met in the king's private study once again. The king was sitting at his desk with Miyu and Kanata in chairs in front of him. Miyu fidgeted nervously, but Kanata gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The king put on his glasses and read from the book in front of him. "According to medieval law, if a person from normal lineage is married into a royal family, they _must_ undergo the ceremony.

"You mean after _all that_, she isn't considered worthy?" Kanata stood up angrily.

"Settle down, it never said what kind of ceremony she had to undergo…" The king thought for a moment and closed the book. "Princess, not only did you bring back the prince safely, you also saved the emblem from being stolen. I hereby declare…"

"Yes?" Miyu looked at him expectantly and the whole group leaned forward.

"You pass!"

"YEAH!" Miyu and her friends cheered as they bombarded her with congratulations and good wishes. Miyu hugged everyone and smiled excitedly.

"Hey Miyu!" Kanata pulled Miyu aside from the loud commotion. "Remember I said I had something to tell you after this was all over?" Miyu nodded and Kanata held her hands, his voice raising slightly to beat out the crowd.

"I love you Miyu! Ever since we first met I knew we had something special."

Miyu nodded, trying to hold back tears that she knew were escaping anyway. She also tried to shout over the crowd. "I love you too, Kanata! And hopefully we'll be together forever!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that because we're already married."

"WHA—mpfh!" Kanata dipped Miyu back and closed the gap between their lips, even without looking, she could feel his lips curl into a smile.

"Group hug!" Everyone laughed as they connected to the new couple.

--------------------------

"Mmmm….ahh." Miyu lifted her head off the table and stretched before giving a big yawn. "Where am I?" She looked around to find herself back in Kanata's house. Said boy was sleeping next to her peacefully. "Kanata? Wake up!"

"Mmm, what?" He blinked and sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. "Are we back at my house?"

"Seems like it."

Her gaze fell upon the book on top of the table in front of them, with a blank cover. Miyu grabbed it and tried to open the cover.

"You think--?"

Kanata grabbed her hand and shook his head. "I wouldn't. Who knows what'll happen."

"It seems kind of plain without a cover, though. What should we name it?"

Kanata shrugged his shoulders. "What about, The Adventures of Cinderella and Prince?"

Miyu laughed. "Too long."

"Ah well," He stood up and headed to leave the room, "I'm going to go start breakfast and check on Ruu. Finally things are back to normal."

Miyu grabbed a marker and smiled. "I think I'll call it, A Kiss That Started It All."

THE END

---------------------

It's finally over! I hope you all enjoyed the last installment to this story and I look forward to your reviews! Thanks to all of you who kept up with the story and reviewing!

moonlightcherish


End file.
